Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and digital media players and so on have been widely used in people's daily lives. Therefore, users also have increasing demands on such electronic devices. Many users hope that portable electronic devices are waterproof and dustproof and are adapt to the needs of a variety of environments. The processor of the electronic device can have no cooling hole after advancing into the low power era. However, the hinge connecting portion of the electronic device still cannot be seamless.
On the other hand, users have multiple usage requirements, requiring electronic products, such as notebook computers, to provide a 360-degree rotation and stay in any position to achieve a variety of usage patterns. However, the hinge apparatus in the prior art cannot make the screen portion and the keyboard portion of the notebook computers, for example, in the same plane.
Therefore, there is a need for a hinge apparatus, which can solve one or more of the above-mentioned problems or other problems in the prior art